comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. EP 14 Tahiti
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. T.A.H.I.T.I. is the fourteenth episode of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. TRAILER: PLOT: After being shot and on the brink of death Skye struggles to survive. The show starts with the team entering a hospital and Simmons explains to the doctors what happened. The doctor explains that the only reason she is still alive is because of the chamber they put her in. Next the team is seen arguing about whos fault it was while Coulson tries to contact Fury for "answers that only he can give." May ends the argument saying that only Quinn was at fault for having shot her. Later the doctor returns to bear bad news. The damage is too great and she will only remain alive on life support. May enters in and begins to beat Quinn senseless to his utter dismay, saying they "can't do that" but May responds "Why? Because your defenseless, like she was" Coulson orders her out and orders that they will now look for a way to bring her back from the dead like the doctors did to him. Coulson explains to Ward, Fitz, and Simmons what "actually happened" in Tahiti. As they start the mission, the bus receives a transmission from nearby planes that they would be boarding and taking control because of their failure to relinquish Quinn to the sandbox. Coulson greets agent ward's S.O. John Garrett as he boards the plane and asks for Quinn. Coulson explains to him the situation and convinces him to help them save Skye, but not before a fight breaks out between Ward and Garret's new trainee Agent Antoine Triplett. Coulson and Garret stop the fight explaining that Garrett convinced HQ to let him interrogate Quinn on the bus itself. Fitz and Simmons read Coulson's file and are shocked by the process that brought him back to life. The process that is almost unbelievable to them because it utilized many drugs that Simmons doesn't even recognize. Simmons wonders if the price to bringing him back was too much and if they really should try it with Skye, while Fitz points out that Skye isn't actually dead yet. Simmons receives a call from Coulson's doctor and receives some surprising news. Garret and Coulson enter the box to interrogate Quinn, who explains that he isn't feeling very cooperative because his "ears are still buzzing from the last visitor." Garret shows he is not playing games by grabbing Quinns tongue as he is speaking. They begin to question him regarding a newer project called the "Deathlock" program. Quinn tells them that the last person to ask about that program wounded up with "2 bullets in her chest" to which Coulson almost punches him. He asks if he shot Skye because she saw what they were delivering to him, and he responds that he did it because the clairvoyant told him too. May is called in by Simmons, who tells her that Coulson's doctor, doctor Straighten has gone off the grid. Next she explains that Coulson was never treated in Bethesba, because the room, doctors, everything about the operation don't actually exist. The file was full of lies. Back in the interrogation, Garret wonders why Quinn would believe in psychics. He explains that he didn't at first, but then he realized it would be mutually beneficial. Coulson argues that the clairvoyant must have something pretty deep on Quinn to make him shoot an unarmed girl. Quinn explains several occurrences about Garret's team as proof of the clairvoyants powers. He explains that the clairvoyant sees everything except what happened to Coulson. It is revealed that the clairvoyant planned all of it so that Coulson would dig deeper into his death in order to save Skye. May and Simmons explain to Coulson that they are not sure that they should dig deeper. Partly because Fitz and Simmons only partially understand the file. Coulson explains that they have to do everything possible even if it means giving the clairvoyant what he wants. May tells Coulson that she thinks they should do whatever it takes to save Skye. Simmons explains to Fitz that Skye is deteriorating, and only a drug known as GH325 that seemed to regenerate Coulson's cells. Simmons says she doesn't believe it is possible to find it and Fitz says he may be able to help with that. They both enter what Simmons calls an Echo Center which is accessed remotely thanks to a friend of Fitz. Fitz explains that they may be able to find travel records in what seems to be a large electronic library. They find something called a Guest House that may be where Coulson was taken because it was opened only once by a level 10 operative, who would have to be Nick Fury himself. They next find themselves trying to open an encrypted file, wondering what Skye would do in their situation. Only to find out it's not an encryption, but a location hidden within the location of the numbers. Garret, Coulson, May, and Ward prepare to enter the Guest House, which is not a S.H.I.E.L.D base. Meaning their may be hostiles. They reach the doors only to be greeted with the protocol sentence "How was the drive from Istanbul" but after many attempts to convince them to help (while they repeated the same sentence three times) they decide they need to ask "pretty please" and enter even into a hostile situation. Comms go down, and they continue in spite of it. Fitz says he is not afraid and Garrett says "If the job was easy" when Ward finishes saying "it wouldn't be fun" They enter a sealed bulletproof glass room to receive hostile gunfire. Ward shoots one hostile and Garret kills the other. They follow the trail of blood of the first injured hostile, who while almost dieing says he recognizes Coulson and tells him about the "timer" Garret finds a bomb, and begins to disarm it with Ward while Coulson and Fitz search for some way to help Skye. Back on the bus Simmons explains to agent Triplett that she hasn't known Skye for long and they are totally different, but that she couldn't live without her. May explains that the Comms are down, and she will go in within an hour if she doesn't hear anything. Skye worsens and they all enter to help her. Coulson finds the operating room that he had remembered in the episode a magical place. The room he had been saved in. Garret and Ward continue to look for the triggering device after figuring out that the timer is separate from the actual explosive. Coulson enters an area marked for radiation, and refuses to put on a suit despite Fitz's warning because there is no time. They search for something to save Skye. Fitz wishes that they were with Simmons because she would know what everything was or "at least what not to touch" They find a medicine cabinet and search for the GH and find a substance marked with radiation warning labels. They are able to remove it with just 4 minutes to sare on the bomb. When Colson finds a door marked T.A.H.I.T.I. Garret explains to Fitz that putting too many explosives to blow the door could blow the whole place down. They are able to leave, but Coulson has stayed behind. Garret stays behind when Fitz and Ward leave to save Skye. Garret finds Coulson in a daze who tells him not to let her take the drug. They barely make it back on the bus, which takes off to a huge explosion. Coulson enters yelling "Don't give it to her" but too late because Simmons has already given it to her. She begins to stabilize only to worsen considerably before stabilizing again. Simmons explains she doesn't know what was given to Skye, but it saved her. Coulson leaves and Garret explains to May that something happened, because one minute he was okay, and the next he seemed as if he had seen a ghost. Garret explains to Quinn that the clairvoyant is a "no-show" and the place he wanted them to find was buried beneath the explosion. He also explains that Skye will live to testify that he had shot her. Garret takes Quinn off the plane. He converses with Coulson asking what would have happened if Skye had died. Also commenting that they may see each other soon because his boy Trip has eyes for his biotech lady. May confronts Coulson congratulating him for doing the impossible in saving Skye, and asking why he isn't happy about it. Next a flashback is shown from when Coulson entered the room marked T.A.H.I.T.I finding that the drug was being extracted from half of a corpse of an unknown alien in a cryotube. He conceals that from May saying that he just didn't want her to suffer as he had. He sits with Skye as she recovers. BIOS: Category:S.W.O.R.D. MONITOR'S NOTES: Former agent of SHIELD who was made into a cyborg to save his life. Recently he's been helping Nick Fury take down Leviathan with his Secret Warriors. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:T.A.H.I.T.I. Category:GH-325 Category:GH325 Category:Alien Category:Kree Category:Inhumans Category:Atlantian